Severus Snape : princesse en détresse
by Mikishine
Summary: Ce tout petit OS n'est pas à prendre au sérieux. L'idée est partie d'un délirepari avec une amie. Si vous désirez savoir comment le ténébreux professeur en est venu à prononcer les mots princesse robe rose et tresses en se décrivant luimême c'est par ici.


**Disclaimer** L'univers de Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Je ne gagne malheureusement pour mon porte monnaie pas d'argent… et ce très cher Snape n'est pas non plus en ma possession, ce qui est nettement plus dommage

**Mon p'tit blabla :** Ceci est une totale idiotie qui ne mérite pas même le nom de one shot et encore moins celui de fic… mais étant donné que ça m'a divertie d'imaginer quelques petites scènes de cette chose et bien je me suis dis : après tout pourquoi ne pas publier. Cela est parti d'un délire avec une amie dont vous avez l'essentiel dans le titre de ce one-shot. Voilà vous êtes prévenu(e)s ce qui suit est loin d'être un chef d'œuvre mais il est possible qu'il amuse certain(e)s d'entre vous.

**Petites précisions : **J'ai utilisé une phrase (cité à la fin) provenant d'un défi lancé par Alieonor sur HRFRHO : "les 31 déclarations"

Merci à **Audinette** et **Wendy** **Malefoy** pour leur opinion sur cet OS ainsi qu'à **Bibidibabidibou** pour une légère modification et enfin à la merveilleuse **Ayuluna** ma bêta adorée pour la correction de cette tite chose

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre unique** **: "Severus Snape : princesse en détresse"**

Hermione, dans une colère noire, apostrophe violemment la cible de sa rage.

- Ronald Billius Weasley ! Quand cesseras-tu ces enfantillages ? Je te jure que si tu t'attaques encore une seule fois à Severus tu en viendras à regretter les prisons de Voldemort !  
- Tu es bien agressive 'Mione… et la chauve souris graisseuse bien silencieuse. Le grand Snape n'est pas capable de se défendre seul ! C'est d'un pathétique… et ma foi c'est hilarant.

Severus Snape, puisque tel est le nom de la "victime", s'apprête à prendre la parole. Ses habituelles et célèbres répliques assassines lui brûlent la langue depuis que le rouquin crétin est dans la pièce… néanmoins, pour son plus grand malheur, il se fait une nouvelle fois devancer par le petit bout de femme enragée qui l'accompagne.

- Sache que s'en prendre à lui c'est s'en prendre à moi ! Je suis… je suis…

Elle cherche un instants ses mots avant de prononcer l'impensable, la première chose qui lui traverse l'esprit quand bien même celle-ci est stupide, vague souvenirs des contes de son enfance.

- Je suis son chevalier protecteur !

Les taches de rousseurs de Ronald semblent tressauter de joie alors qu'il s'esclaffe avec délice tandis que le pauvre professeur, totalement atterré par tant de bêtise dans une simple phrase, ne peut sortir de son mutisme stupéfait qu'un "Merlin !" sonnant aux oreilles des auditeurs tout aussi résigné qu'exaspéré. C'est fou ce que quelques petits mots de rien du tout, unis dans une même sentence, peuvent provoquer comme catastrophe ! Une véritable apocalypse dans l'univers du, jusqu'alors, très respecté et très digne enseignant. Se rendant compte de la portée des derniers termes qu'elle a prononcé, Hermione s'emploie à utiliser quelques excuses… qui n'en soient pas réellement. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'elle refuse d'admettre ses tords en présence d'un de ses meilleurs amis… il le lui fait bien trop payer par la suite, elle y perd toute autorité. Elle se contente ainsi d'un simple :

- S'en vouloir t'offenser Severus.  
- M'outrager ? Non, penses-tu ? Je suis au dessus de cela.

Elle estime s'en sortir à bon compte et reprend constance… pour aussitôt la perdre lorsque s'élève une voix courroucée.

- Tu viens juste de dénigrer ma capacité à me défendre seul contre les attaques mesquines des petits cancrelats tels Weasley ici présent ! Tu me fais perdre toute crédibilité ! Je faisais face à ces imbéciles bien avant que tu ne saches faire fonction de ta bouche pour autre chose que baver !

Le rouquin profite du silence contrit et cependant colérique de l'ancienne Gryffondor, pour en rajouter si besoin était avant de repartir dans un éclat de rire.

- Le "cancrelat" n'a pas besoin de sa femme pour le sauver d'une banale agression verbale. Ha ha ha !

Le maître en potions toise l'impertinent de toute sa hauteur avec une froideur sans égale et une promesse de mort au fond de ses prunelles noires. Cependant il ne lui décerne pas un mot. Si cet hurluberlu était encore l'un de ses élèves il s'arrangerait pour le punir de telle manière que celui-ci retourne en rampant chez ses parents. A défaut il se promet que, non seulement le fils de ce dernier aura une année particulièrement pénible quand bien même cela est injuste, mais aussi que Ronald Weasley lui-même n'osera bientôt plus lui adresser la parole s'en trembler comme la fillette qu'il a toujours été. Dans l'immédiat cela doit attendre il préfère poursuivre à l'intention de sa compagne avec un brin de dérision.

- Par Merlin si je ressemble à une demoiselle en détresse, la princesse de la tour, laisse moi servir d'encas au dragon que tu dois pourfendre ou mourir dans le donjon. A vrai dire non, car si tel était le cas je me jetterai moi-même au bas de la tour. En réalité ce n'est pas cela non plus. Je mettrai moi-même à terre le dragon que cela soit un Suédois à museau court ou un Magyar à pointes ! Tu sembles oublier que j'ai fais face à Voldemort plus souvent que quiconque l'ayant trahit… et je suis toujours en vie ! Je te conseille de t'en souvenir à l'avenir si tu ne souhaites pas que je le grave dans ton cerveau d'une telle façon que tu sois incapable de penser à autre chose !

Décidée à quitter le terrain rendu dangereux par la colère de son mari et espérant occulter quelques minutes la présence du rouquin qui, si après le regard qui lui avait été lancé s'était muré dans un silence prudent, a réitéré depuis peu ses gloussements, Hermione se fait mutine lorsqu'elle reprend la parole.

- Je ne dois pas venir te sauver ?

Temporairement apaisé par l'image mentale que sa femme lui envoie par légimencie le sorcier rentre dans le jeu qu'elle lui propose.

- Que nenni Madame Snape. Que je sache je ne suis vêtu de rose et coiffé de tresses idiotes.

Elle sourit à cette évocation et décide de poursuivre sa taquinerie, oubliant totalement Ronald à moitié mort de rire qui assiste à la scène.

- Même pas par un baiser ?  
- Après ce que tu viens d'oser me faire je préfèrerai être embrassé par un Troll… voire même par Weasley, puisqu'il nous fait l'honneur de sa présence… quoique, je ne garantisse pas qu'il reste en vie très longtemps s'il ne cesse immédiatement de pouffer hystériquement. Son rire je vais le lui renfoncer dans la gorge à grands coups de sortilèges et l'étouffer avec.

La menace dans la voix plus que les paroles elles-mêmes suffisent pour calmer instantanément le rouquin. Hermione de son côté fait fi des derniers dires de son mari qui ne lui étaient pas destinés et reprend comme s'il s'était arrêté à : "Weasley".

- Oh goujat !  
- Fichtre en de telles circonstances c'est un compliment ! Tu devrais savoir que je le suis toujours avec plaisir et délice Madame Snape.

Sur ce il se saisit de son épouse et, la renversant dans ses bras, l'embrasse voracement. La vue de la langue de celui qu'il appelle encore "le bâtard graisseux" fourrageant dans la bouche de sa meilleure amie provoque un dégoût tel chez Ronald qu'il vomit dans la seconde. Ayant perçu cela Severus Snape ne doute que les images qu'Hermione continue à lui envoyer par l'esprit suffiront à générer une réaction violente du rouquin… peut-être même l'infarctus avec un peu de chance. Il se fait donc un devoir de les lui transmettre. Le professeur a tout juste le temps de voir sa "cible" tomber inanimée tête la première dans les restes contenus il y a encore peu par son estomac avant de se perdre dans l'étreinte de sa femme sur cette pensée victorieuse : "Et Serpentard gagne !"

**

* * *

**

**Mon blabla de fin :** La dernière expression : "Et Serpentard gagne !" se trouve être la phrase provenant du défi d'Alieonor.


End file.
